


Zootopia abortion comic: fanfic edition

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: .
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Zootopia abortion comic: fanfic edition

_**I Will Survive** _

**A Zootopia fanfic originally written by Borba, same guy who brought you Sappho the rapist and some other depraved degeneracy.**

_Warning: this contains discussion of abortion. If you are extreme in your views on it, its best to click away. Thank you._

* * *

Tap...

Tap...

Tap.

Judy tapped her fingers against the surface of the sink, impatiently waiting for her pregnancy test to show whether she was positive or negative - was she pregnant or not?

She had been in a relationship with Nick for about a year now. They'd been going steady at first, until they moved into an apartment together and started engaging in sex. Then it got passionate - too passionate. So passionate she woke up this morning and puked in a bucket before rushing to the toilet because she'd never had morning sickness, ever. 

Eventually the sign showed on the stick and it was... _positive_.

"SWEET CHEESE!" 

She jumped out the window before the inevitable political debate about abortion with Nick could commence as she knew that in a comic written by Borba, it could only end horribly.

Nick went on to escape Borba's world of Wildehopps, getting plastic surgery and disguising himself as a kitsune under the alias _Hairdeo Kitjima_ and went on to create video games and hentai. He ended up marrying one of the few remaining albino dolphins, Vaiana, and had the hybrid child he always wanted: Judy Furland the _vulphin._

...fin...


End file.
